A professional, for example a doctor, leads a very busy life and has limited time to devote to tasks related to scheduling patient appointments, making reminder calls, and dealing with late arrivals or no-shows from patients.
An assistant to the professional is constantly multi-tasking and needs to deal with time-consuming, repetitive tasks such as taking, modifying or cancelling appointments, and dealing with emergencies.
A client, for example the patient of a doctor, oftentimes needs to wait on-hold to speak to the doctor's assistant, leaving voice mail messages with little guarantee that the messages will be timely handled.
Existing web appointment booking allows client 24/7 self-service appointment scheduling. But such service is time-consuming and not user friendly. Because most people cannot easily find their service provider's web page address or remember their account login with these websites.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements in the field of appointment scheduling solutions.